


You Don't Have to Do This Alone

by Persephones_Hell



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Baggage, Eventual relationship, F/M, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Revenge, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, after vol 2, set before infinity war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephones_Hell/pseuds/Persephones_Hell
Summary: Nebula is injured during a run in with the Guardians. During her recovery, she finds solace in the person she last expected and decides she could use some help defeating her father.





	1. Chapter 1

Nebula wasn’t completely rid of the Guardians of the Galaxy. They had a way of showing up at the worst possible time in the most unexpected ways.

But she was free of them for the moment.

She had hunted down Taneleer Tivan, looking for answers. Or assistance, though that was unlikely. His knowledge of the other infinity stones and their capabilities was vast. And she needed his help if she wanted to find her father and stop him. To destroy Thanos. Even if she had lay her bare hands on a stone and feel her body be ripped apart fiber by fiber. If it would kill her father, Nebula would do it. What importance did her life even hold? Most of the galaxy would love to see her head mounted on a stake.

The Luphomoid wasn’t thrilled to meet with the man whose reputation preceded him, but who was she to criticize? It was her own status that limited her resources to meeting in a seedy nude bar on the far side of Knowhere.

Tivan had once been a man of extravagant tastes until his own slave’s destructive actions had rendered his museum of oddities defunct. Now he was reduced to meeting in shady clubs with daughters of mad kings. Even his hair that was always generously moussed lay limp across his tan forehead.

“That’s all I know.” The two were situated at a table in the unlit wings of the expansive establishment. Most patrons were gathered around the stage, ogling at the array of talent. The more exotic the species, the bigger the crowd.

Nebula’s mind reeled, the thought of the slave trade in the galaxy haunting her wired brain as every frightened woman stumbled into the limelight. She shuddered.

“This place bothers you.” It wasn’t a question. The young woman snarled, cybernetics twitching. She wasn’t fond of others finding her weaknesses, exploiting them.

“I’m not one for using other sentient beings for my own pleasure.” She took a sip of her drink, letting the bitter liquid ferment in her mouth before it rolled down her throat.

Tivan’s papery lips spread into a lecherous smile.

“So much for being the _Biggest Sadist in the Galaxy_ , hmm?” He ran a large hand across the back her small one. The grease of scented oils soaked into her synthetic skin.

“I’ll only be exchanging units for information, Taneleer.” Nebula warned, withdrawing her slender periwinkle hand.

“Don’t flatter yourself, princess.” Tivan chortled in his haughty fashion, before daintily sipping at his own beverage. “My reputation and headquarters may be in shambles, but I’m still a man of taste.”

Her blood boiled. Nebula felt her cybernetics twitch as white-hot anger rose from her belly. She was already reaching for the knife strapped to her thigh when all hell broke loose.

The plate glass window that displayed women writhing suggestively shattered into pieces. The dancers shrieked and ran for cover.

“Mayday! Watch your ass’s, ladies!” A familiar voice chimed in as Rocket flew through the broken window via aero rig. The still small Groot sat on the furry beast’s shoulder, attempting his best scowl. “All right, who owns this establishment?”

Rocket’s beady eyes scanned the smoky area when he saw a familiar face seated in a far corner. Nebula’s jaw twitched, he arms folded tightly across her body.

“Baldy?” The raccoon cocked his head. “That you?”

“I am Groot.” The twig added.

“Yes, I am aware that she’s Gamora sister. What are you, Captain Obvious or something?”

“I am Groot!” The angry sapling snapped back. The two began to quarrel as the patrons either gaped in confusion or ran to the exits in an unruly fashion.

“What the hell is going on?” A gaudily dressed Aaskavarian man bounded through a darkened doorway towards the bickering creatures. His chartreuse nostrils flared, the neon lights casting a pink glow across his bald head.

“You, uh, own this place?” Rocket turned his attention back to the task at hand, rubbing his furry muzzle with a bony paw. The man bristled in rage, drawing his blaster on the two. Groot panicked, clasping onto the fur of Rocket’s neck.

“Ouch!” The animal yelped. “Be careful! The skin there is real tender.”

“I am Groot.”

“Remind me to wash your mouth out with soap when we get back to the ship.” The club owner took advantage of the incessant bickering, training his weapon on Rocket’s forehead.

“Oh boy.” The raccoon dropped his own blaster in surprise, raising his hands to eyelevel.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you right here?” The crowd gasped dramatically. Nebula pushed her velvet dress apart at the slit, grabbing her blade from the holster. She was preparing to throw it at the man’s jugular when his hand was shot off at the wrist.

Music blared from the gaping hole that led to the streets of Knowhere as the remaining Guardians filed in. Peter stood at the front as the others fanned out on either side of him. Quill thumbed the release button of his mask, revealing his face.

_If you want blood, you got it!_

“Because he’s one of the Guardian’s of the Galaxy, dickweed.” Quill announced heroically, in true Starlord fashion. The club owner writhed on the floor in pain as he bled out. The remaining patrons turned the bar into mass hysteria. Several scantily clad waitresses were knocked over, trays of brightly colored shooters smashing to the floor.

_Blood on the streets_

_Blood on the rocks_

“Get them!” The Aaskavarian roared. A group of bulky men in cheap suits were on them in seconds as warfare began. Tivan was taking advantage of the spectacle at hand, as he attempted to slip away. Nebula struck him at the base of his neck with a glass vase, knocking him out cold.

_Blood in the gutter_

_Every last drop_

“I’m not finished with you yet.” She hissed. Iridescent flowers and filthy water splashed out of the ornate glass, decorating the Collectors suit.

The Luphomoid jumped to her feet, running to assist the Guardians. She leapt towards her sister, slicing several seedy patrons’ necks as she bolted to join Gamora.

The Zenwhoberi tossed Nebula a blaster when she saw her sister jump into view. The two deadliest women in the galaxy stood back to back, shooting neat holes through the heads of their targets. Various colors of viscera leaked onto the floor.

“What did you do now?”

Quill’s music blared around him, the music struggling to blend with the roar of blaster fire and shrieks. Not long after Kraglin had gifted him with the Zune had Peter rigged a way to project songs from his helmet like a speaker. Rocket had helped rewire it, claiming that they were more effective in battle with some “sick tunes”.

“Rael’s men found a break in the galactic slave trade.” Gamora spun, the metal toe of her boot meeting the jaw of a witless assailant. “This place is a front.”

“What’s the plan then: free all the slaves at once? Who’s to say they won’t get abducted as soon as they set foot outside?” She shot several more men point blank in the head, gritting her teeth with the reverb of every blast.

“We have a fleet of Nova Corps troops on our heels. Dey and his men sent us in first. We’re here to make a distraction, weaken the bouncers.”

Nebula chuckled darkly, the percussion of another Terran rock song faintly pounding in the background, setting the tempo.

 “Mission accomplished.” She pushed her way through another throng of frightened patrons to an unmanned portion of the stage. Fists met jaws, knees met groins. Nebula took down henchmen, one by one. She flanked the one end of the stage, where Mantis was herding a group of scared women behind a heavy burlesque curtains.

Rocket and Groot had the other side covered, being accompanied by the straining sound of a Terran singing voice from Quill’s music.

_And the man at the back said everyone attack,_

_and it turned into the ballroom blitz!_

The fox fired wildly, while the twig screamed in fury as he pulled unsuspecting victims to the ground with his roots. Though she’d never admit aloud, Nebula was impressed.

Glancing to the far corner of the club, she saw Tivan beginning to stir. Black eyes widening, Nebula rushed to apprehend him when she hit the floor with a thud.

_And the girl in the corner said,_

_“Boy I wanna warn ya it’ll turn into the ballroom blitz.”_

“You’re not going anywhere.” A man had pulled her down by the ankle and held a long blade above his head, ready to strike. Closing her eyes tightly, Nebula braced herself as tears pricked beneath her eyes.

A loud whistle rang in her ears. Opening her eyes, the Luphomoid saw the red arrow pierce through the chest of her attacker. She rolled out of the way as the man fell dead beside her. The warbling continued as a flash of red light zoomed around her.

_Ballroom blitz! Ballroom blitz!_

_Ballroom blitz! Ballroom blitz!_

The music continued to chant as Nebula wobbled to her feet. A group of men slowly trembled and dropped to the ground one by one

Her eyes followed the scarlet trail as Kraglin caught the yaka in his fist. The fin glowed atop his shaved head. He strode toward her quickly, concern etched across his face.

“You okay, Neb?” He asked in his thick accent. She flinched slightly as he put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. Attempting to stride back into the thicket of bodies, she hissed in pain. Her ankle folded beneath her weight. It was defunct. A skinny arm snaked its way around her waist, before hoisting her up. Kraglin pulled her into his arms, carrying her like damsel in distress.

“I’ll take you back to _The Locklear_. Get that foot set.”

“I am not a baby!” She groaned, struggling against him.

“You sure ain’t,” Kraglin tightened his grip around her shoulders and legs to stop her fidgeting, “But I can’t let you go walkin’ round on that busted ankle. Bound to hurt yerself worse.”

Nebula twitched, the bastard who pulled her down must of broken it. She continued to struggle against Kraglin’s surprisingly strong body as she looked for Tivan in the crowd. He was nowhere to be seen. She could feel her msucles clench as her anger rose again

Kraglin whistled, clearing a path to the back of the bar.

“I need to find him! Put me down!”

“Find who?”

“Tivan! That bastard has the answers I need! The guidance I sought for!”

“ _Guidance_? What the hell kinda guidance you need from that crazy bastard?” Kraglin sniggered.

“He has the information I need to kill Thanos!”

“I know you like flyin’ solo, Neb, but…uh,” Kraglin gulped down the hard lump in his throat. “Maybe you don’t have to this alone and beg psychos for help.”

His voice was as light as a cloud against the storm of death behind them. If Nebula wasn’t in the Ravager’s arms, she wouldn’t have heard him. She wanted to kick him, writhe in his arms and sink them both to the hard ground.

But she couldn’t. Her body was frozen and every fiber of her being felt weighed down by Kraglin’s words.

_I do everything alone._ She wanted to say the obvious for good measure, but every syllable snagged deep in her throat.

A fleet of Corpsman headed by Commander Dey charged through the debris, blasters a blazing as they cleared the rest of the rooms in the large club in a militaristic and organized manner.

“Yes!” Drax shout jovially. “You couldn’t have done that without my help! I am invincible.”

“You’re a real John McClain!” Nebula heard Quill shout in aggravation, “Now help Mantis gather the girls and the rest of the team! Gamora and I’ll brief Dey and finish off any stragglers!”

The voices faded as Kraglin escorted her down a long dark corridor.

“This has been one hell of a clusterfuck.” Nebula muttered as Kraglin kicked opened backstage exit. _The Locklear_ sat idling in an empty lot a few hundred yards away from the building.

“If that’s not an understatement, then I ain’t sure what is.” The Xandarian chuckled. Nebula rolled her eyes. A light smile played at her lips as exhaustion conquered her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula discovers something wrong while she struggles to recover.

_“Again.” The commanding voice thrummed deep in the recesses of her metallic mind. Nebula was limp and covered in a slimy sheen of sweat. She choked out a ragged breath against the unforgiving marble floor._

_Gamora stood above her, heaving from over exerting herself. A pang of anger thudded in her chest. She had promised Nebula an escape but only delivered her misery. The Luphomoid continued to lay there._

_“Nebula. On your feet.” He father’s voice ordered from across the room. Breathing ached and her body trembled. Maybe if she angered the Mad Titan, he’d kill her once and for all. The only problem was, he’d make her death drag and more painful than any modification he’d installed in her._

_“NEBULA!” Thanos’ even voice rose an octave as he stomped towards her spent form. Gamora jumped to the side to avoid colliding with the hulking figure of her father._

_In one swift movement Thanos had harshly pulled the cyborg girl to her wobbling feet by the back of her training uniform. He dragged her towards the door of the training arena. Nebula attempted to keep up with his wide gait, only tripping over herself in the process._

_“Clean up, Gamora. Practice is dismissed for the day. Find The Other and have him resume on the studies he’s been teaching you.” He commanded his other daughter. His lucky daughter._

_“Yes, father.” Gamora answered obediently, before exiting out of the opposite end._

_Thanos pushed Nebula into a sterile room, knocking her to her knees. She stayed there until he picked her up and slammed her weakened body onto a cool, metal table. Normally Nebula would kick and scream in violent fits._

_But today’s training had reduced her to a near catatonic state. Nebula kept her dark eyes trained on the high ceiling, trying to distract herself from what was about to happen._

_“You’ve been very disagreeable, Nebula.” Thanos grinned maniacally, standing at her head. “Your sister has been the model daughter. Hopefully this new toy I have for you will do the same to you.”_

_Gamora had only a few metallic appliances installed beneath her mossy skin. She wasn’t unharmed, but the damage had been less destructive._

_Nebula knew the pain that would come. She tried to brace herself though nothing could prepare her for what Thanos had in store. Thano stared deeply into her questioning eyes, stroking her bald head. It was then that he produced a strange metal tool, holding it proudly above her line of sight. It was similar in shape to a scalpel yet much larger._

_Her eyes widened. She knew immeadiately what his plans were. Androids had ridges throughout their partially synthetic bodies for easy removal of body parts. They were first and foremost machines. They could live with a piece them removed during upgrades or repairs._

_But pain was still palpable. Luphomoids weren’t completely artificial. A pain killer or power down was preferred._

_Thanos ran a thick purple digit across the shallow dip that encircled her scalp. He smirked at her pleading gaze and she knew it was futile._

_“Stay still, sweet Nebula.” He practically cooed. “This is going to be very long and very painful.”_

_The cool metal dug into her skin, prying screeches that she held deep in her throat. Thanos attempted to draw out the removal of her skull cap but he had very little patience. Nebula twitched, her body buzzing and recalibrating at the sudden intrusion._

_Thanos prodded her pulsing brain for several seconds. Nebula’s eyes rolled into her head as her body went into shock. She could feel his skin against her brain, making her stomach roll at the displeasure. She screamed again as he pulled at the fiber optic control center. Screeching bounded off the walls._

_Another tug later, the room was quiet and her mouth went slack._

Nebula bolted upright, her skin cold and throbbing. She ran her fingers nervously across her head, thankful to find her smooth scalp intact. Nebula scanned the dim room. She found herself laid on a cot in what appeared to be someone’s bedroom. Judging by the sterility and lack or décor, she assumed it to be her sister’s.

Lying back down, her breathing evened slowly. The door slid open as Gamora slinked in and slid into a chair beside the cot.

“How’s your leg?”

“It’s fine. It should have recalibrated while I slept.” Nebula flung the blanket her body, revealing a mismatched pajama set. She hadn’t noticed the change of clothes in her frenzied state. “What’s this?”

“You didn’t think I was going to leave you in that dress? It looked uncomfortable.”

“Who changed me?” Nebula rolled her eyes. “I sound like an infant.”

“No you don’t. Babies can’t speak.” Gamora offered matter-of-factly. “And who else would do it?”

“I can think of someone.” She added, surprising herself. Shrugging off the thought as a fluke, Nebula stood gingerly. She shifted her weight from ankle to ankle. They both seemed steady. Taking a light step forward, Nebula hissed in a mixture of surprise and pain.

Gamora was beside her sister in an instant, helping the Luphomoid back onto the cot.

“It never breaks this easily.” Nebula huffed, resting her head against the cool wall.

“If it needs to be rewired, we can take you to a medic on the next planet we land on.”

“I don’t plan on staying.” Nebula sighed. Everytime she ran into them, they begged her stay longer, to join forces instead of hunting Thanos alone. Her obsidian eyes scanned the room, avoiding her sister’s annoyed gaze.

“How do you plan on killing father if you can’t even walk, Nebula?” Gamora threw her arms up in frustration, pacing the room. “Why won’t you just accept our help for once?”

Gamora sounded desperate, afraid. Nebula’s oil filled heart began to sink. She’d spent her entire adolescence despising her sister for being a warrior, a survivor. But their reconcile had softened the Zenwhoberi. Gamora desperately sought her company.

Who was Nebula to deny her that after years without compassion and allies? Why did she continue to deny herself the same amenities?

“They’re on Terra.” Nebula spoke suddenly. Gamora stilled, turning to face her sister with peaked interest.

“Who’s on Terra?”

Nebula rolled her eyes.

“Not who, what. The infinity stones. At least two of them are, according to Tivan.”

“Which ones?”

“I almost extracted the information from him, but there was an interruption.” Nebula attempted a smirk, but it came out as a shaky scowl.

“Sorry to nix your plans.” Gamora approached the bed slowly, as if Nebula were a skittish animal. She sat down carefully next to her. “But maybe we could help you find The Collector again.”

“He’ll be reluctant.”

“I AM GROOT!” The sapling raged, chasing an orloni past the open doorway.

“Well, if the seven of us can’t muscle it out of him, we have a cold-blooded killer who has an affinity for whipping his victims with branches. That might do the trick.” Gamora nodded towards the infant Florus Collosous.

Nebula snorted, attempting to play it off as a cough. But the action wasn’t missed by Gamora, who grinned at her in amusement.

“Shut up.” Nebula mumbled. “I don’t think I’ll be able to muscle anything out of anyone right now if I can barely walk.”

“Probably should keep half of us on the ship. To keep a low profile.”

“Who will you send?”

“I’ll go. I’ll take Peter and Mantis. Drax, Kraglin, Rocket, and Groot will travel to Xandar to see if Rael has a new assignment for us. Perhaps you can join them and visit a medic while you’re there? Kraglin could accompany you if you’re not feeling— “

“No!” Nebula snapped. Gamora cocked her brow. “That’s a terrible idea, I mean. If you leave all of them on Xandar. Those four aren’t planners, and three of them are volatile and quick to react.”

“I can’t believe I’m even saying this, but what would _you_ do?” Gamora asked in frustration, plopping against the wall with a huff.

“Well—"

“That was rhetorical.” Gamora added stubbornly.

“I am not a fool.” Nebula hissed, rolling her eyes, “But I’d think it’d be wise to revise your plan.”

“How?” Gamora leaned forward, curiosity beating her stubbornness.

“Send Peter, Kraglin, and Mantis to meet with Tivan. Peter’s charismatic and witty enough, Mantis can use her abilities to sway The Collector if needed.” Nebula paused nervously.

“And Kraglin?”

“He’s become quite proficient with the Centaurian’s arrow. That could come in handy if they run into any trouble. And he can be quite empathetic in his own way.”

“So?” Gamora eyed her sister suspiciously.

“You need to level minds to garner information. You and Quill tend to turn things into to heated arguments, with anyone and everyone.”

“Fair point.” Gamora said through gritted teeth. “Besides, you and I can keep the other three out of trouble on Xandar.”

“Exactly.” The corners of Nebula’s lips twitched slightly.

“I’ll relay the information to Peter and see what he thinks.” With that, the Zenwhoberi hoisted herself to her feet, bounding towards the door. Nebula carefully stood, attempting to follow her sister. She gripped the doorjamb as her vision began to swim. Her brain throbbed, causing a thrum throughout the rest of her enhanced cybernetics.

Something was wrong. Gamora doubled back when she realized her sister wasn’t behind her. The Zenwhoberi peeled Nebula away from the metallic doorway, finger indents left where she clung desperately.

“What’s wrong?” Gamora asked once Nebula was deposited back onto the cot.

“My wiring.” Nebula clutched her head as her vision cleared and her body steadied. “It’s like it’s trying to override itself.”

Nebula’s eyes widened as Gamora confusedly stared at her. That all too familiar rage began to burn deep in her belly as realization set in.

“Thanos.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula's suspicions become reality. Peter, Kraglin, and Mantis track down the collector for information on the infinity stones.

After inane bickering about Gamora taking Nebula’s advice, Peter headed back to the slums of Knowhere to find Tivan. Opting to be inconspicuous, he had docked _The Locklear_ on Xandar and was provided with a more maneuverable craft from the Nova Corps.

“You’re not known for taking care of your own transportation, Quill. I doubt you’d be much better with a loan.” Irani Rael had told him sternly as he followed her down the long halls of the capital building.

“With all due respect ma’am, it’s hard to keep vehicles in one piece when you’re saving the galaxy y’know, multiple times.”

Rael stopped suddenly.

“Which everyone is very grateful for. But--” Her icy blue eyes met his green ones. He stuck his bottom lip like a child. Rolling her eyes, Rael sighed, “Dammit, I don’t have time for this. I’ll send Dey to meet you in the docking bay.”

With that, she briskly turned and walked away.

“You won’t regret it!” Shouted after her.

“I already do, Mr. Quill!” Her sing song voice echoed back to him.

And he _had_ taken good care of the ship.

So far.

Now he, Kraglin, and Mantis were shrouded in a barrage of neon as they made their way to Tivan’s less than exemplary “museum”.

Normally, they would have been there by now but slowed their pace as Mantis took in the sites of the sleazy metropolis that sprawled around her. Every place the woman traveled was a new experience, and she possessed a childlike wonder the rest were strangers to.

“Oh, the lights are so bright!” She chimed behind them, staring at every building they passed.

“Just stay close, Mantis.” Peter reminded her, more brusquely than intended.

“Wow,” she murmured to herself, oblivious to those around her.

Quill stuffed his fists in his pocket, kicking a stone down the sidewalk in front of him. They only had several more blocks, but he was getting impatient. He punted the pebble as it skidded across the asphalt in front of him. Pulling a foot back, he prepared to strike it again when Kraglin’s boot promptly kicked it out of his path.

Peter tripped over his own feet, nearly toppling over. The Xandarian chuckled.

“Sorry, Pete.” He kept his eyes on the bustling sidewalk in front of him, twisting the yaka between slender fingers.

“Dick,”

“Buttmunch.”

Peter smirked. He saw Kraglin messing with the arrow from the corner of his eye. A sharp pain shot through his chest.

“Y’know you’ve gotten pretty good with that.” He nodded toward the yaka.

“Huh?” Kraglin snapped out of his daydream. “Oh, yeah…umm thanks Pete.”

“You alright? You’ve been a little out of it since we left.”

“It’s nothing really. I didn’t sleep very well last night.”

That wasn’t completely a lie. He hadn’t slept well last night, but it wasn’t because of nothing. Nebula kept lingering on his mind. Something had been off about her since their last mission. She seemed to be more withdrawn than usual the last week as they prepped for departure.

She stalked around _The Locklear_ , but not in that sullen and dangerous way of hers. Instead, she shuffled around in exhaustion and seemed worried.

“You sure everything’s okay?” Peter’s voice pulled him back into reality again. “You just keep zoning out.”

“Just tired.” He nudged his little brother in the shoulder, hoping he’d drop it.

“Okay, okay.” Peter shrugged. “You’ve gotten better with that thing.”

“I guess. Drax still isn’t very happy with me.”

“He’ll get over it.” Peter said with a wave of his hand. There was a silence. Mantis continued to delight in the sights as she trailed behind them. “He’d be proud of you.”

“Who? Drax?” Kraglin joked, grinning weakly. Peter rolled his eyes. “Yeah I know. Bastard would never say it. Wasn’t his strong suit, talking.”

“A lot of things weren’t his strong suit.” 

“He’d be proud of you, too.”  Peter nodded stiffly, picking up his pace.

Each man had yet to reach catharsis concerning the death of the only father figure either had known. It had been several months since the destruction of Ego and Yondu’s absence. They tried to console each other, but it seemed like a lost cause at this point.

Kraglin and Mantis caught up with Peter, who stood outside The Collector’s hovel. The lights inside the entrance were blown out, making the three uneasy as they stared into the makeshift void.

“Very foreboding.” Mantis said, her voice wispy.

“I’ll take the lead and make sure he doesn’t pull any shit.” He adjusted the holster in his jacket, making his blaster more accessible. “Kraglin, keep Mantis close to you.”

Kraglin nodded, gently tugging the girl closer to him. Peter thumbed the damaged intercom.

No answer.

“Son of a bitch,” Peter muttered, holding the button down. A faint buzz could be heard with in the depths of the warehouse. The intercom jolted to life with a crackle of static.

“ _Impatient as always, Mr. Quill.”_ Tivan’s voice was muffled through the machine, but not enough to hide his annoyance. “ _Or do you prefer Starlord these days?”_

Even with his life in shambles, Taneleer Tivan was as cloying as ever. He refused to have anything but the upper hand of every situation.

“You can call me whatever the hell you want if you let me and my _associates_ inside, dillhole.”

There was a long silence.

“I’m frightened.” Mantis whispered, clinging to Kraglin’s arm. Peter stared angrily at the intercom, wishing he would’ve watch his mouth for once in his life.

There was an audible click from the glass door. Peter’s eyes widened. He strode towards the door, then opened it slightly and nodded for Kraglin to send the arrow in for light.

“We all are,” Kraglin whispered back to the young woman, before preparing the yaka. With one steady whistle, the weapon soared through the dense darkness.

 

~~~~~

 

**Nova Corps Headquarters, Xandar**

The examination room of the Nova’s med bay was silver and sterile. It offered no color and no texture other than smooth, cool metal. Nebula felt an internal panic.

She wondered if her sister shared the same memories, even if her “enhancements” were far less painful and intrusive.

Gamora sat beside her, green fingers carefully stroking a blue hand. This was new to them, showing affection. Gamora was shy about who received it, but eased into the habit of expressing compassion. Especially for her adoptive sister, whom she treated like a wounded animal.

Nebula often longed for the person she was before the defeats of both Ronan and Ego. A stony woman was softened each time. She was trained to be ruthless, sadistic, unrelenting. Yet, that façade was being chipped away, revealing a scarred and lonely girl who needed comfort and love.

It scared her, and she despised that feeling.

The door slid open with a metallic whoosh, as the medic marched into the room. Her face was troubled as she read through the documents on her comm pad, a finger deftly gliding across the screen.

Nebula stiffened. She knew that expression too well: anguish, exasperation. Whatever it was wouldn’t be good news.

The medic looked at Nebula with a mix of fear and apprehension. This wasn’t shocking; she’d been on their radar for a long time. The Novas wanted her locked up in the Kyln until the day she died.

They expected the same of her sister, a prison escapee who was now regarded as one of several dubious protectors. And Nebula’s involvement in their latest galaxy saving efforts had exonerated her of the multiple bounties hanging over her, if nothing else.

She would never be paraded around as a hero. She wouldn’t allow it.

The medic gulped audibly. Gamora tightened her grip on the slender hand, attempting to be maternally soothing. The Luphomoid rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Normally when most cybernetic species experience broken extremities, it signifies that a system reboot should be enacted, for the wiring and mechanics to strengthen--”

“I’m very familiar with my own biology.” Nebula snapped.

“Well, umm, there seems to be a problem.” The medic stuttered nervously.

“What would that be?” Gamora added quickly, in hopes of keeping her hot-headed sister silent.

“Upon examining the scans of your cybernetic skeleton and organs, something foreign was detected.” The medic set her comm pad down carefully on the counter. She dimmed the lights and pressed a button, projecting Nebula’s scans across the blank wall. “Now to reboot the system, we’d have to shut down the Luphomoids brain, in order to recharge and strengthen vertebrae.”

She zoomed in on the geometric scan of Nebula’s brain, pointing to a cluster of bright red triangles.

“There is in implant embedded deep in the center of the brain. Something artificial added to the otherwise organic tissue. It’s--”

“Blocking the reboot.” Nebula finished for her. Out of all her “upgrades”, the tinkering to her brain never made sense. Her mind was always sharp, reflexes quick; but unlike what Thanos had done to her eye and multiple limbs, there were no noticeable improvements.

“Yes.” The medic began carefully, leaning against the counter farthest from Nebula, “But whatever the implant is seems to be remote activated and controlled. The implant itself also contains a bug. This will continue to weaken you at a rapid pace. Injuries will take longer to heal. Your mainframe and motherboard will slowly shut down.”

Gamora squeezed her hand painfully tight.

“Is there a way to override it?” Gamora asked softly, eyes wide with a glint of fear. Nebula couldn’t move.

“Yes, of course. The person who installed the implant will be able to--”

Nebula jumped to her feet and wobbled down the hallway as fast as she could, shoving several people out of the way.

“Nebula! Wait!” Gamora sprinted to her side, garnering a sneer lavender lips. “Where are you going?”

“Back to the quadrant.”

“And then what? Leave us here to hunt for Thanos?”

Nebula stopped and stared at her sister incredulously.

“Do I look like an idiot? I’ll need all the help I can if my body is crippling itself. I’m going back to the ship to wait for Peter, Kraglin, and Mantis.”

“Even if they get that information, all Tivan knows is the whereabouts of one of the stones, not Thanos himself.”

“Thanos needs all of the Infinity Stones for the gauntlet to be effective. He’ll come looking for it. And we’ll be there to greet him.”

Nebula hissed as she put her weight on the ankle the doctor had wrapped up tightly. Her body faltered and screamed with each step, but she wouldn’t allow Thanos to kill her.

No.

She would destroy him before she let him cowardly demolish her from afar. Her father would die the most painful of deaths, that much she would see to.

 

~~~~~

 

**Knowhere**

Taneleer sat on a strange chair, clutching a rag to his bloody arm. Peter and Kraglin stood at his feet, Quill with his arms crossed stiffly and Obfonteri attempting to wipe off of the yaka, smearing his leather uniform.

“Didn’t mean to nick ya,” Kraglin offered quietly, avoiding The Collector’s cold stare, “Haven’t completely figured this damned thing out.”

“It’s quite fine.” Tivan added curtly, “Being mutilated in my own residence is actually better than I expected this meeting to go, given your superior.” He nodded to Peter.

Peter shifted in frustration, muttering something that sounded a lot like “ _Eat a dick.”_

Tivan smirked.

“Who’s Howard?” Mantis’s voice echoed through the high-ceilinged warehouse. She carefully inspected an empty display case with a simple plaque on the front.

“He was a mammalian creature who inhabited Duckworld. Unfortunately, he escaped when Carina carelessly decided to grasp the Space Stone in her own hands.” Taneleer hissed as he pulled the rag from his wounded arm. Blood had congealed on his fur coat. “I would much appreciate it if you would step away from my belongings, Miss.”

Mantis recoiled, slowly returning to safety behind the two men. Her face dropped as her large eyes welled.

“She ain’t hurtin’ nothing.” Kraglin defended the fragile girl. “Matter of fact, Baby Bug here is the only one of us that hasn’t killed anyone.”

Mantis’s face lit up. Adjusting to cohabitating the universe with a large amount of others was difficult; scolding was detrimental to her self esteem while the most inane complements lifted her sprits massively.

“I would think the Guardians would frown upon a member who practices pacifism.”

“We don’t enjoy violence.” Peter said defensively. Kraglin cocked an eyebrow. “Fine. We don’t _always_ enjoy violence. Sometimes you just have to kill a guy. Or seventy.”

“Let’s cease the chit-chat now, shall we.” Tivan pulled himself throwing the bloodied rag to the ground. Clasping his hands behind his back, he began to slowly wander through his now empty collection. The other three scrambled to follow him, weapons ready if needed. “You’ve sought me out in attempt to find the locations of the other infinity stones. Correct?”

“Who’s to say?” Peter shrugged.

“Do you take me for a fool Mr. Quill? I have a meeting with your _associate’s_ sister on the same evening your team infiltrates the location of said meeting. I expected a follow up. However, you convinced Nebula to stay behind, kudos.”

“She was hurt.” Kraglin spoke up unexpectedly. 

“Yeah, she’s much easier to wear down when she can barely walk and drugged up on space-age Advil.” Peter jested.

“Hmm, well what have you to offer for the information I have”?

“Oh, this the fun part.” Peter rubbed his palms together excitedly. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Taneleer spun around dramatically, vexed.

“Absolutely nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada.”

“You’re not one for bargaining, are you Peter?”

“After being raised by a legendary Ravager? Nah.” Quill shook his head. “I just don’t feel like wasting the energy. Why don’t you come up here, Mantis?” He flashed a grin at the young woman who nodded sheepishly.

She shuffled forward before stopping a foot in front of the Collector. She extended a hand towards him. Her large black eyes doe-like and alluring.

“May I?”

Tivan looked from her to the scruffy looking men. Peter was messing around with his blaster, an obvious threat. The Collector rolled his eyes, stubbornly resting his palm in the small hand of the woman. She covered his hand with her other, closing her eyes. The round tips of her antennae began to glow pink.

Tivan’s eyes grew wide, his expression Trance-like.

“T-T-Terra. On Terra.” Tivan choked out.

Peter’s eyes widened.

“How many are on Terra?”

“That I don’t know. But I have enough information fed to me to know that’s the best place to start.” His words were strained. “The other is Asgard. Terra may be difficult to get to, given it’s location. But passing Heimdall on the Bifrost bridge may be impossible.

“Earth’s pretty big. You have anything else.”

Tivan fought his hardest, but Mantis tightened her grip, furrowing her brow in deep concentration.

“S-S-Stark.”

Peter narrowed his eyes.

“Finish him off Mantis.”

“Wha--”

“Sleep.” Mantis gently lulled the flamboyant man to sleep, effectively cutting him off. His body wobbled before falling to the ground with a large thud.

The three ran to the door.

“Who’s Stark?” Kraglin asked his brother.

“Howard Stark. He was this brilliant inventor that My grandpa used to watch on PBS. But what the hell could he have to do with Thanos?”

Kraglin shrugged.

The hunt for the Mad Titan was about to take them down the rabbit hole.

 


End file.
